Fix you
by NatHolder
Summary: Maggie se encuentra perdida en un limbo debido a lo que tuvo que hacer, cuando Judith nació. ¿Si la única persona que puede entenderla es un tosco cazador? ACTUALIZADA. Siempre quise mezclar estos personajes! No es un romance abrupto, ni nada similar. Muchos flashback. Daryl/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

Bueno bienvenidas! Este es mi pequeño aporte a Fanfiction. Ninguno de los personas de TWD me pertenecen. Siempre quice jugar con estos dos personajes, ojalá les guste! Criticas, comentarios, lo que quieran, seran bien recibidos 3

El amanecer se habia convertido en algo burdo y grotesco ultimamente, las finas líneas del sol comenzaban a asomarse y solo podía compararlos con sangre, sangre desparramada por todo el cielo, similares a la matanza que hubo semanas atrás. Esa matanza donde perdimos a T-dog, Lori, y ese reo que nunca recuerdo su nombre bien... El bastardo que nos tendio una trampa. Me abracé fuerte a mi misma y noté que estaba semi desnuda, sólo con mi delicada ropa interior negra y muerta de frío. Bajé languidamente de la mesa de la torre de vigilancia y le quité la sucia frazada para cubrirme, ignorando su gruñido. Suspiré. Alguna vez han sentido cómo todo se va al demonio? Que si tuvieras la opción de tirarte en el suelo hecha un bollito y llorar lo harías sin pensar lo que digan los demás? El fuerte y abrasivo nudo quemaba mi garganta, y yo ya no tenía mas lágrimas que soltar. Era una mala persona, una sucia e inmunda mujer, pero realmente, no me importaba... Estaba sintiendo una emoción que hacia meses, años podría decir que no sentia. El sólo pensar lo que paso la noche anterior me ponía la piel de gallina, y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorría mi espalda.

Oh, Dios...- Murmuré nerviosa. Miraba a las personas que trabajaban en la cerca de abajo, acabando con los caminantes que arremetían con hambre contra la reja. Rick, una débil Carol y ÉL. Corria la mirada, ya que solo mirarlo provocaba una culpa terrible en mi, y con razón.

Mientras observaba el bosque recordé que en sus momentos de alcoholismo, mi padre habia hecho lo mismo, y mi estúpida madre lo perdonó. ¿Cómo puedes perdonarlo? Yo le cuestionaba eso diariamente. Y soltando una sonrisa irónica solo puedo pedir que cuando le diga la verdad, el no deje de amarme y siga a mi estúpido lado, como siempre lo ha hecho. Acomodé unos mechones castaños oscuros de mi rostro cuando lo senti moverse. No me dirigio palabra alguna y me moleste levemente. Seguia siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Lo veo moverse pesadamente mientras se coloca los pantalones y se acomoda la camisa sin abrocharla. Ni siquiera me miraba.

Deberías irte.- Me dijo sin remordimientos. Al mirarlo a los ojos note que hasta vergüenza recorrian por esos malditos ojos azules.-

Eres un imbécil.- Murmuré en voz baja mientras tomaba mi musculosa gris del suelo y comenzaba a vestirme, dolida.-

No me contesto pero acepto esa premisa. Bajó la mirada mientras me vestia y se acerco al mirador, apoyando sus manos en la mesada que minutos antes estaba yo sentada.

No tienes porqué preocuparte, no le dire a nadie.- Aseguré dispuesta a llevarme eso a la tumba, pensandolo bien, no ganaría nada diciendoselo a Glenn.-

Lo sé- Dijo cortante dandose el lujo de mirarme dos segundos ya vestida y acomodando mi cuchillo en la cadera.- No debería haber pasado.- Dejo escapar.-

En este momento siento asco de mi misma.- Si el era honesto, yo también.- Pero no me arrepiento.- Suspire y me recoste en el marco de la puerta, con el cuerpo exhausto.- Tu tampoco deberías arrepentirte.- Voltee decidida para irme a desayunar, queriendo olvidar como pensaba de mi misma.-

No lo hago, Maggie.- Dijo cerradamente haciendo que por dos segundos quisiera voltearme y comenzar todo de vuelta, pero simplemente lo mire y asenti.-

Salí al patio y el sol era abrumador, me enceguecio por unos segundos mientras trataba de acostumbrarme al mismo.

Ahi estás!- Senti su voz y quise largarme a llorar. Me tomo fuerte de la cintura y me beso sonoramente mientras de manera torpe le devolvía el saludo con una, ya practicada, falsa sonrisa.- Dónde estabas?-

Ca... Carol, ya sabes, me pidio que le llevara el desayuno a Daryl...- Mi novio fruncio ligeramente el ceño y pretendiendo que no era nada, le aclare:- Esta muy dedicada a Judith, y hoy, entre tu y yo, esa niña esta insoportable.- Rei.-

Si, apenas pude pegar un ojo... ¿Estas mejor?-

Si, si, por que lo preguntas?- Tartamude mientras me sostenia de su cuello como solia hacer.-

Maggie... Anoche te fuiste de la cama por tu dolor de panza...- Me recordo sonriendo por mi falta de memoria.-

Ohh, por eso... Si mucho mejor, pase la noche en las duchas, nada de otro mundo, Glenn.-

De acuerdo.- Beso la punta de mi nariz únicamente para provocarme más dolor y siguio su camino a buscar mas barrotes para contener a los caminantes de la reja.- Dile a Daryl que baje, que necesitamos ayuda.-

De acuerdo.- Susurre conteniendo las lágrimas. "No tienes porque llorar, tu fuiste la mala aqui" Me dije. Mire hacia la torre de vigilancia y lo vi mirandonos. Sentia mi rostro arder, en ese momento, el ÚNICO cómplice de lo que hice en esa noche debia sentir que era una perra, un asco de persona.- Te necesitan en la reja.- Grité a todo pulmon sin mirarlo y digiriendome dentro de la prision para ayudar a Carol.-

Daryl asintio mirando sin expresión alguna a la chica y tomo su ballesta para bajar a ayudar. Adentro el clima estaba calmo, por primera vez Rick habia mejorado su perdida y molesta actitud y se habia puesto a colaborar con el equipo. Mi hermana estaba haciendo dormir a la bebé mientras Carl miraba como Carol cocinaba. Pase el día perdida, aburrida en lo monotonia de siempre, limpie varias celdas, colabore con el improvisado jardin que mi papá estaba construyendo para cultivar verduras frescas e hice lo único que me gustaba hacer en ese lugar sola. Sentarme en las mesas del patio a ver el anochecer. Todo el mundo me lo respetaba, incluso Glenn. Había robado un paquete de galletas de avena de la alacena y me dispuse a mirar ese bello paisaje recostada en la pared.

Debes disimular tu actitud, Greene.- Daryl se acercaba a mi lugar logrando que soltara un bufido molesta.- Tu novio anda sospechando.-

Vete.- Dije cortante sin mirarlo, sin dejar que penetrara en mi coraza con esos ojos azules.-

Daryl no me respondió pero tampoco se fue. Se sentia rara la situación, yo estaba molesta conmigo misma y con él. Tenia razón, no deberia haber pasado, pero pasó. Lo mire de reojo y pude notar que el tampoco sabía como reaccionar a lo que paso y como manejarse conmigo. Rode los ojos teniendole un poco de compasión y le tendi el paquete de galletas que tenia escondido en mi campera para que tomara una. El simplemente negó con la cabeza, logrando sacarme de quicio pero se sento en la mesa contigua a la mia, haciendome, a su manera, compañía.

No me arrepiento.- Repitio el menor de los Dixon sin mirarla, contemplando el mismo paisaje que mis ojos veian.- Pero, no se como...- Enmudeció al no saber expresarse.-

Lo sé.- Dije tragando con la garganta seca un trozo de galleta.- No puedo decirselo, no quiero pero también...- No iba a decirlo, no me iba a entregar a su merced.-

Nos quedamos viendo el anochecer, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El... El debia estar recordando lo que paso anoche, era un hombre. Yo, sin embargo... Dios, pensaba la primera vez que Dixon logro meterse en mi estúpida cabeza. Siempre le hecho la culpa a mi inestabilidad emocional, pero realmente sabia que no era así.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lori esta muerta. Yo lo hice. Era todo lo que podia repetir mi mente. _

_Luego de entregarle la beba a Rick, no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, hubo llantos, gritos. Me senti protegida en los brazos de Glenn pero por alguna razón tenia que salir de ahi, estaba en un estado de puro shock. Entre nosotros, ni recuerdo que le dije a Glenn ni porque quise ir en busca de la fórmula. Sentía que se lo debia a Lori por atravezarle la panza con un cuchillo, asi de simple. Yo fui la que marco a su hijo para toda la vida y le quite la vida por su hija. Yo fui la que jure protegerlos en su ausencia._

_Beth me pasó una mochila y Glenn me beso en los labios. Mire al cazador y subi en la moto de Merle detras de él, automata, sin despedirme ni siquiera de mi padre._

_Durante todo el viaje, Daryl no dijo nada, y yo llorizaba inútilmente. Sabia que no podia actuar asi en las afueras, que llamaria la atención y que era un blanco fácil, pero mi cuerpo no tenia fuerzas para otra cosa._

_Luego de andar por diez minutos, Daryl paro a un costado de la ruta, cerca de un pequeño arroyo y luego de revisar el perimetro, sin mirarme a los ojos, me tomo de los hombros y me bajo de la motocicleta. Mi cuerpo estaba entregado. Daryl tomo con sus asperas manos mis sucios brazos y comenzo a refregarlos con su pañuelo bordo, quitando lentamente las secas manchas de sangre. Se habia quitado el calzado y arremangado el pantalón para poder arrodillarse frente mio, con sus pies en el arroyito de agua y limpiarme el resto de mis brazos. Mi mirada se centraba en unos bellos teros que nos miraban desde el otro lado del arroyo. Hacian unos ruidos un poco molestos y pense que podrian escucharlos los caminantes. Daryl se habia incorporado, acomodado sus ropas y revolvia una bolsa de su motocicleta. Saco una musculosa blanca y limpia. Recorde que hace dos días el y Glenn habian salido por provisiones y consigueron algunas prendas de vestir._

_Ven aquí.- Susurro el cazador levantandome por detrás sosteniendome de las axilas con poco cuidado. Tomo aire y comenzo a quitar mi sucia camiseta por mi cintura, subiendola por mi cabeza. Por unos instantes nuestras miradas se encontraron. Mis ojos levemente aterrados se enfocaron en sus calmos pero tristes ojos azules. Baje la mirada al instante y deje que el momento sucediera. Me quito la camiseta mientras yo estiraba los brazos para ayudarlo. Estaba tan agotada mentalmente que ni siquiera quise cubrir mi brassier lila con mis manos. Daryl se hecho la camiseta al hombro y me vistio con la musculosa blanca rapidamente. Le costo mirarme con el sol en su rostro y luego de dudarlo por un largo rato, tomo los dos mechones que interrumpian mi vista y los paso por detras de mis orejas.- Sigamos.- Murmuro inentendiblemente. Y continuamos buscando formula para la hija de Rick.-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Luego de ese momento estuve unida mentalmente al cazador. Noté que teniamos muchas cosas más en común de lo que pensaba y deje esa relación fluir sin saber lo que podría llegar a pasar. Glenn lo notó, pero creyendo conocerme (Demonios, yo también pense que me conocía bien a mi misma!) no se preocupo en absoluto. A menudo me comentaba que era bueno que Daryl se abriera un poco y hablara más. Decía que yo lo estaba humanificando. Él me enseñó, o mejor dicho ayudo a perfeccionar mi técnica de caza y yo le enseñé a montar y correr a lo lejos con el caballo que habíamos encontrado una semana después de la muerte de Lori. Incluso conviviamos mejor, él me ayudaba con Carl, con el niño que había jurado cuidar.

Fueron tres semanas que, juro por mi madre, no sabía que iban a desembocar en lo que pasó la noche anterior. Nada en mi vida me hubiera preparado para asumir todas las sensaciones y descargas electricas que sintió mi cuerpo.

Daryl se reincorporo quitandome de mis pensamientos y tomo una galleta de avena sin pedirme permiso. Ya era de noche.

Hoy tengo guardia de vuelta.- Murmuró por debajo, sintiendose culpable pero decidido, lo noté.

¿Que quieres decir?- Me contraje en mi lugar con solo pensarlo como la noche anterior.-

Que hoy tengo guardia de vuelta.- Repitio Dixon sin voltear y caminando hacia la prisión.

Quieren que sea honesta? Me senti una adolescente haciendo algo malo. Sabia que estaba mal, claro que si. Pero queria hacerlo de vuelta, queria sentirme viva como hacia tiempo no me sentia. Deseada, tocada, que me miren como lo más increible que le haya pasado a alguien. Odiaba la rutina que mi novio me habia impuesto, pero sabia que era sin maldad, era para que sintiera que todo estaba normal, que todo estaba bien. "Lo amo" pense mentalizandome a Glenn en mi cabeza, y todos esos buenos momentos que logro hacerme sentir en este bendito apocalipsis. Me seque las lágrimas (Sorpresa! Todavía tengo lágrimas) con el borde de mi camiseta e intente serenarme antes de entrar para la cena.

Adentro el clima estaba sereno, Rick estaba volviendo en si, sostenia a su hija con sumo cuidado mientras Carl le alcanzaba la mamadera. Beth, oh Beth que pensaria de mi si le dijiera lo que hice? Ella trenzaba su cabello delicadamente y note a Carl mirando de reojo. Carol y Glenn servian la sopa mientras mi padre leia un texto de su biblia en silencio. El... Oh, Dios, el... Afilaba su cuchillo de manera pausada y tranquila. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y no me vio entrar.

Aqui estas...- Glenn fue a mi encuentro mientas se secaba las manos con un repasador y me beso en la mejilla. Daryl miro, lo se. Baje la mirada culposamente y toque donde se posaron los finos labios de mi novio en mi mejilla. Me ardia.- Vamos a comer.- Indico a todos los presentes.-

Me sente a su lado mientras tiernamente poso su mano en mi cadera, abrazandome levemente. Le sonrei sin mostrar los dientes alegando que tenia muchisima hambre. La mesa estaba silenciosa hasta que Rick puso el grito en el cielo con el pedido que hizo.

Necesitamos... necesito conseguir más formula para Judith.- Distraidamente jugaba con los dedos de su hija mientras Carol puso una pauta.-

Tu no iras, Rick, tienes que mejorar.- Le sirvio otro tazón de sopa con extra de verduras enlatadas.-

Si yo no voy quién ira? Es mi hij...-

Yo puedo ir.- Carl se emocionó con solo pensarlo.-

Tu padre no necesita mas preocupaciones, hijo.- Hersell señalo limpiandose la tupida barba de comida.-

Yo puedo ir.- Glenn se sentia sofocado en ese lugar.- Podemos ir verdad?- Me preguntó y tarde unos segundos en entender que se dirigia a mi.-

Yo? Ehh...- No debia mirarlo, no debia mirarlo. Pero lo mire y note que Daryl no tenia interés en la charla ni en mi.- Si, claro. Dejalo en nuestras manos Rick.- Sonrei y segui engullendo la desabrida sopa de Carol.-

Luego de comer, levante la mesa y mi hermana se encargo de lavar los utensillos. Mientras recibia los cuencos de sopa vacios de todos, Daryl me paso el suyo rosando levemente su mano con la mia. Nos miramos, fue practicamente inevitable, asi como mi cara de panico al sentir esa fuerte electricidad recorrer mi cuerpo nuevamente. Su mirada provocaba algo raro en mi, no, no era amor. Era algo distinto. Abruptamente me voltee para llevarle los cuencos a Beth, pero para cuando me volvi por el resto, el no estaba más en la habitación.

Salude a todos y fui a los baños a refrescarme un poco, estaba abombada del calor. Me coloque una musculosa negra limpia ajustada al cuerpo, unos jeans azules demasiados grandes para mi y sali al patio a buscar a Glenn que hacia recorrido de perimetro con Rick, mientras hablaban de la salida de mañana. Me quede unos minutos en el limbo entre la salida de nuestras celdas y la primera torre de vigilancia, que era la que habitualmente usabamos. Sabia que el estaba ahi dentro, seguramente mirando, quice creer. Al ver que la charla duraba mucho, fui a los jardines de cultivo para comprobar que estuviera todo en orden, haciendo tiempo mientras lo esperaba. Sin embargo, a los cinco minutos no lo vi mas. Creyendo que habia entrado a dormir, fui a su encuentro, con el paso apurado para entrar en las celdas y olvidar este horrendo dia. A mitad de camino, volvi a quedarme en el limbo pensante. Hablaria con el, le aclararia que no pasara nada mas asi, que no piense mal de mi y que entienda que fue un error.

Con paso decidido, abri la primera puerta de la torre de vigilancia y subi las escaleras rapidamente. Sin golpear, entre confiada.

Daryl...- Pare en seco a ver a Carol rodeando el cuello del cazador con sus fragiles manos. No pude ver su rostro, y ni siquiera se digno a mirarme mientras me quede parada aun con el pomo de la puerta en la mano. Daryl me miro alarmado, pude ver que el no le devolvia el abrazo a la mujer, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Yo iba decidida a cortar todo, a cerrar ese libro de menos de 24hs pero al verlo con Carol un rubor y calor fuerte se apodero de mi rostro, mi cuerpo estaba tensado y la conexión entre mi cuerpo y mi cerebro era inexistente, no podia moverme de ahi. El momento no duro más de cinco segundos, pero lo senti de una hora. Sin decir nada, cerre con fuerza la puerta nuevamente y baje lentamente las escaleras, me sentia mareada y que el corazon queria salirse de mi pecho. Lo senti cerrar la puerta atrás mio y apure el paso.

Maggie.- Me llamo en su tipico tono de voz sureña. Apoye mis manos en la pared para bajar mas rapido, pero me alcanzo.-

Tengo que irme.- Dije sin mirarlo mientras el colocaba un brazo en mi costado para evitar que me fuera.- Daryl... No...-

Hoy seria el cumpleaños de Sophia.- Dijo sin miramentos, explicandome cosas que realmente no tenia interes de saber.- Maggie.- El podria decir "Mirame" pero sabia que con solo decir mi nombre yo lo entendia.-

Realmente lo lamento, pero debo irme.- Le escape a su brazo y segui bajando las escaleras.-

¿A que venias?- Se atrevio preguntar en mi momento de suma colera. Pare en seco y me voltee con enojo.-

A decirte que no pasara nada más entre nosotros.- Pude notar ese dolor caracteristico en sus ojos, el mismo que senti sobre mi cuando Lori murio y el tuvo que sacarme de mi shock.-

De acuerdo.- Asintio levemente con su cabeza se apoyo de costado en las tediosas escaleras.- de acuerdo.- Repitio evitando el contacto visual.- Vete.-

Imbecil.- Abri las puertas sumamente molesta, queria irme de ese endemoniado lugar. Estaba tan cegada de mente y de vista que no note con quien me choque hasta que esa persona me hablo.-

Maggie, Maggie...- Glenn me sostenia mientras yo trataba de sonreirle, honestamente la culpa quería que le otorgara a mi novio una sonrisa sincera.- ¿Que sucede?.-

Oh... Oh, Glenn.- Me rasque la cabeza pensativa y coloque mis manos en sus caderas antes de besarlo.- No querrás subir, no? Carol esta mal... Hoy sería el cumpleaños de Sophia... Daryl, esta con ella.- Subi las cejas disconforme pero él no lo noto. Nunca notaba lo que me sucedía a menos que fuera sumamente obvio.-

Oh, pobre...- Glenn miro hacia la torre y me tomo de la mano.- ¿Sabes? La otra torre de vigilancia sigue vacía...- Abri los ojos un tanto alarmada. ¿Porque sentía que engañaba a Daryl con mi novio? Dios, mi mente estaba tan podrida en esos instantes. Sonrei delicadamente y asentí ante la premisa.-

Oh, de acuerdo.- El tiro de mi mano hacia la otra torre, cuando escuché el caracteristico chillido de la puerta atrás mio de la torre al abrirse. Él me estaba viendo irme con mi novio. De la mano. Juntos. Y realmente decidí en ese instante que estaba todo terminado. NUNCA MÁS.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Qué tal? Este capítulo, hablará sólo de cosas que sucedieron en el pasado. Flashbacks para entender lo que sobreviene. Gracias por leerme 3

FLASHBACK I

_Maggie había comenzado ese día absolutamente molesta. Admitía que era una persona difícil de llevar, y valoraba muchisimo a todos por tener que soportarla, pero ese día no pensaba eso, pensaba que eran todos unos inútiles ineptos. Tan dificil era mantener a Judith sin llorar mientras ella intentaba conciliar el sueño luego de haberse pasado dos días de guardia? Tan complicado era cazar un ciervo o conejo para comer? Si, sabía que sus pensamientos eran infantiles y burdos, pero el hambre y el sueño hacen enloquecer a cualquiera._

_Se dio por vencida y salio de la cama bufando. Mientras se colocaba los borcegos pensaba si sus trampas para conejos habían funcionado. Las había colocado el día anterior ya que moría por algo de proteína para su cuerpo. Era un dia precioso, parecía que se burlaba de ella._

_Salío al comedor y noto que estaba vacio._

_Bien, Beth, luego de que me levanto decides llevarte ese bebé endemoniado al patio.- Se sentó en la mesa y, sintiendose absolutamente malcriada, apoyo la frente en la mesa y bufó nuevamente.-_

_Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta, y unos pasos pesados entrar por ella._

_¿Qué demonios, Greene?.- Daryl la miraba, alejado y suspicas. Ya había tenido experiencias desagradables con el carácter de la morena. Hoy no tenia fuerzas suficientes para sufrirlo de nuevo.-_

_Tengo hambre.- Se digno a decir mientras el cazador tomaba una botella de agua el aparador y se secaba la frente con su pañuelo bordo. Se sento en la mesa cosiguente y comenzó a hidratarse. Maggie se sobresaltó cuando algo ligero pero punzante le dio en la cabeza. Levantó la mirada molesta, pero se apaciguó al notar que era una barra de chocolate amargo. Lo tomó y miro al cazador con una sonrisa.- Gracias.- _

_Se quedaron en silencio un rato mientras Daryl bebía y ella devoraba el exquisito chocolate. Beth entró con la bebé y se la entregó a Daryl mientras maldecia. Todo su hombro estaba cubierto de vomito verde. Maggie sonrió, bendito Karma._

_¿Qué harás hoy?- Beth recupero a Judith y se sentó al lado de su hermana.-_

_Quiero ver si mis trampas han picado algo.- Se sentía superada ya que nadie la habia ayudado a hacerlas.-_

_¿Puedo ir contigo?- Beth sonrió cansinamente.-_

_No- Dijo Daryl desde su rincón haciendo que las dos hermanas lo miraran.- Ira conmigo.-_

_¿Disculpa?- Rio Maggie, se sentía incomoda por lo bien que le cayo esa noticia.- _

_No tengo ganas de escuchar a Hersell de porque una o sus dos hijas tienen que ir sola al bosque... y el chinito anda cuidando a Rick. Ya me tiene harto esta situación.- _

_Tiene razón.- Ayudo Maggie al hombre antes de que Beth protestara.- Alguien tiene que quedarse con Judith. Y... - Maggie levantó el dedo en señal de silencio para que Beth callara.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños. Yo decido que hacer y con quién. - Beth alzó una ceja.- ¿Que mejor que un hombre que te cuida y no habla?- Beth relajo su rostro y beso a su hermana en la mejilla.-_

_Lo había olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños Mag.- Maggie acepto su abrazo y se levanto para prepararse.- Saluda a papá antes de irte.-_

_No era la primera vez que Maggie y Daryl salian solos. Desde el incidente de Lori, dos veces a la semana lo hacian. El le habia enseñado a colocar las trampas, pero ella estaba sumamente ansiosa porque las últimas trampas que puso fueron sin instrucción de nadie._

_Se puso un pañuelo en la cabeza frente al espejo de su habitación. Mientras se miraba el consumido rostro, él apareció por detrás._

_Hola.-_

_Hola...- Maggie se volteó buscando su rostro, pero el no tenia intensiones de devolverle el gesto.- Vine a cambiarme, eso es todo.-_

_Glenn..-_

_No, Maggie.-_

_Glenn.-_

_Adiós.-_

_Maggie no pudo contener el llanto. Se dejó caer al suelo, no debía llorar y gastar energías en vano pero la situación de anoche la supero. Antes de perder a Lori, Maggie estaba absolutamente mal y preocupada. Tenía un atraso de un mes. Nunca había sido irregular y millones de pensamientos se pasaban por su cabeza. El día que decidió decirselo a Glenn, este recibió feliz y contento la noticia, haciendo que ella no entendiera._

"_**Quieres un hijo en estas condiciones?" Maggie recordaba lo furiosa que estaba, lo infeliz que se sentia. De ninguna manera tendría un hijo en esa prisión, no lo criaria a las oscuras, no sufriria del miedo cada vez que su bebé llorara atrayendo a los caminantes. NO. Ella no tendría un hijo. **_

"_**Todavía tengo un par de las pastillas de Lori". Esa frase retumbó en su cabeza fuertemente logrando que su llanto fuera más intenso. Cuando se lo dijo a Glenn este le había gritado, ese día todo se había ido al carajo. El no quería que ella abortara, quería que aprenda a ser feliz con una idea que solo le provocaba dolor y angustia en esos momentos.**_

_**No, ella no uso las pastillas, no hizo falta realmente. Esa noche que había decidido tomarlas, su bendito periodo se dio el lujo de aparecer. Contenta, se lo dijo a Glenn, y desde entonces, este la evita y vive molesto ante su presencia. Las cosas ya no funcionaban bien.**_

_Maggie, apresurate debem...- Daryl abrió la cortina sin permiso en el momento que Maggie se levantaba del suelo rapidamente secando sus ojos hinchados.- Debemos irnos.- Susurró el cazador mirandola de lejos.-_

_Si, ya estoy.- Maggie tomo su mochila, un abrigo y salió detrás de el.- _

_Saludaron a todos desde lejos, y emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque a pie. Ninguno de los dos hablo mucho durante el camino, ya que las cosas estaban tensas. El hombre le daba su espacio a la morena que caminaba con pasos firmes y duros a medida que se adentraba al bosque. Tomaba ambas riendas de su mochila y miraba al piso fijamente._

_Mira adelante.- Ordenó Daryl a una distraida Maggie.-_

_Lo siento.- Suspiró la muchacha cansinamente.- ¿Quieres que llevemos algunas de estas bayas? Seguramente mis trampas no picaron nada...- Señalo unas bayas moradas que estaban en el camino.-_

_Venenosas.- Señalo Daryl dandoles una simple mirada.- Ya te enseñé a diferenciarlas.-_

_Lo siento.-_

_Deja de disculparte.-_

_Pudrete. Tu y todos los de tu clase.- Maggie se acercó a el y le dio un fuerte empujón. Daryl entendía que su enojo no era por él sino por Glenn pero no por ello debía soportar su mal humor.- Vete.- Ordenó la morena con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.-_

_Maggie.-_

_¡Estoy cansada! Estoy cansada, Daryl, de pretender.. de pensar que podemos tener una vida real dentro de esa maldita prisión! Me esta consumiendo, no puedo más... - Empujo nuevamente al cazador.- No puedo tener un bebé y ser feliz! No en este momento, ¿Es tan dificil de entender?- Le gritó en el rostro al hombre que, sin ser culpable de nada, la escuchaba.- ¿Es tan dificil de entender?- Susurró nuevamente.-_

_No, no lo es.- Daryl susurró tomando un poco de distancia de la morena ya que la chica por unos instantes había posado sus manos en su pecho luego de empujarlo. Maggie abrio sus ojos asombrada, notando que había descargado su furia en la persona equivocada.- _

_Lo siento.- repitió Maggie haciendo que Daryl la mirara molesto. La muchacha sonrió y levanto las manos a modo de disculpa.- No lo diré más.-_

_Debes dejar de disculparte por todo lo que hagas, Greene.-_

_Es dificil.- Maggie se hechó al suelo y escribió en la tierra con un dedo "VENENOSAS" a modo de advertencia por si si otra persona lo encontraba. Se levanto limpiando sus manos y retomó el camino hacia las trampas.-_

_Sigueron caminando en silencio por media hora hasta que el cazador no pudo contener más su pregunta._

_¿De cuanto estas?-_

_¿Qué?- Maggie llo miró confundida mientras alejaba unas ramas de su rostro.-_

_¿No estas embarazada?- Pregunto pero luego se llevó un dedo a la boca y levemente la empujó hacia atrás mientras un torpe caminante devoraba el conejo que estaba en una de las trampas de Maggie. La chica bufó y se cruzó de brazos molesta, estupido caminante. Una flecha certera le atravezó el cráneo al zombie y lo hizo caer inerte sobre el suelo. Daryl alejo el cuerpo del caminante de la trampa y nego con la cabeza al ver que no se podía rescatar nada del animal.-_

_No lo estoy. Crei que lo estaba pero no lo estoy, gracias a Dios.- Murmuró la chica, retomando la conversación, como si nada hubiera pasado.- Pero el estúpido de Glenn piensa que debería estarlo, que va a ser todo normal y que un hijo es una bendición en estos momentos.- Tomo el conejo y lo tiro cerca del caminante. Volvió a preparar la trampa arrodillada en el suelo. Suspiró y lo miro:- ¿Estoy equivocada, Daryl?-_

_El cazador miraba el perimetro distraidamente, pero al escuchar la pregunta, también busco sus ojos. Negó levemente y le tendió la mano para que se levantara del suelo y sigueran buscando trampas._

_Pasaron la mañana recolectando conejos, ardillas y buscando inutilmente un ciervo. Cerca del mediodía, se sentaron cerca de un arroyito donde corria una cristalina pero poca agua. Maggie se quitó rapidamente los borcegos y mojo sus cansados pies en el agua. _

_Revisa mi mochila, tengo unas galletas saladas. Podemos almorzar eso y seguimos buscando.- Maggie indicó mientras se masajeaba los pies.- ¿Daryl? Dije que busque...- Rodó los ojos molesta ya que el cazador volvía al linde del bosque sin dirijirle palabra alguna.- O has lo que quieras...- Luego de unos minutos volvio con unos troncos para hacer fuego.-_

_Si vamos a pasar el día cazando, deberiamos comer bien.- Comenzó a preparar un fuego para azar dos ardillas mientras le alcanzaba las misma a Maggie para que les quite la piel.-_

_Oh... genial.- Tomo la ardilla con delicadeza ganandose una mirada desaprobadora de Daryl.- Me gusta cazar, no despellejar, es sentido común.- Explico la chica con mucha cara de asco se predispuso a hacerlo.-_

_Luego de la comida, Daryl se hecho en el suelo a descansar un poco. Realmente la estaba pasando bien. Maggie era de pocas palabras, buena cazadora y compañía. Volver sólo implicaba verla con cara de pocos amigos por su pelea con Glenn, tener que ayudar con el perimetro, hacer guardia y soportar los chistes de doble sentido de Carol. Maggie por su parte pensaba lo mismo, volver era lo que menos queria. Nunca fue de festejar su cumpleaños, y aunque con la persona que estaba pasando el día no haya hecho referencia alguna, sabía que la ardilla asada y el tiempo de occio era su manera de decirle "Feliz cumpleaños". Estaba apoyada en sus brazos sintiendo el calido sol en su piel blanca. Era un momento de libertad como pocos._

_Al cabo de una hora sin decirse nada, Daryl la miro de reojo y ella le devolvió la mirada._

_De acuerdo... Volvamos.- Suspiró Maggie colocandose unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja. Se levantó del suelo pesadamente y ayudo a Daryl a recolectar las demás ardillas y todo lo que habían dejado sucio.-_

_Lo siento.- Dijo Daryl al ver la cara de la chica, que notoriamente no quería volver.-_

_No comiences a disculparte como yo.- Rio Maggie.- El Daryl que conozco no lo hace.- Reconoció mientras comenzaban a caminar.- Además... Pase un lindo día.-_

_Demasiado fácil de complacer.-_

_Hum... Puede ser.- Maggie se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba las riendas de su mochila nuevamente.- Vamos.-_

_Daryl penso seriamente lo que quería decirle a Maggie. No era algo que se podía decirle a alguien que tenia un noviazgo, y más que todos convivieran en el mismo lugar. En primer lugar no era algo malo, lo que si reconocía era sus dobles intenciones que podria llegar a conllevar con eso. La deseaba, eso era ovbio para el pero no para la muchacha, no estaba enamorado de ella, quería solo tenerla y demostrarle lo que el podría llegar a darle. Demasiado confusa era su cabeza en ese momento._

_Fue llegando a la prisión que notó el rostro de Maggie contraerse del dolor al ver a Glenn trabajando en el perimetro. Vio como el atardecer, dandole ese sol directo en su rostro la embellecia más. Esos hombros desnudos y los rebeldes mechones de cabello que interferian con su vista. Miro a Glenn. En ese momento, ese era el causante de su infelicidad. _

_Al diablo._

_No es cumpleaños sin un buen trago, Greene.- Maggie se paró en seco y lo miro.-_

_¿Disculpa?-_

_Hoy me toca la guardia.. Si quieres, ya sabes.- Maggie lo miraba perpleja pero no noto asco ni desaprobación en su cara.- Encontramos un par de licores en el depósito de la cocina, no es lo más rico pero no hay cumpleaños sin un trago.- No quizo sonar desesperado, ojala que no lo haya sonado. Al ver que la mujer no respondía, continuó caminando al encuentro con Carl, que los esperaba para abrir la reja.-_

_Ire después de cenar... ¿Vale?- _

_Daryl la miró y asintió._

_FINFLASHBACK _

Eso fue lo que Daryl recordaba mientras veía irse a la morena en la Cheeroke con su novio, en busca de proviciones y fórmula. Recordaba que luego de ese día, Glenn intentó hacer las paces con ella y que, pese a eso, la mujer igual apareció en la torre de vigilancia para pasar la noche, primeramente en buenos y sanos términos, con él.

Si, fue un estúpido al día siguiente, simplemente porque él es así. Nunca había engañado a nadie, como pretendía Maggie que el actue como que es algo normal?

Estaba enfurecido cuando la vió irse con aquel inepto en la noche a la otra torre. A su vez muy convencido que solo se fue con el por lo culpable que se sentía.

Enfurecido, bajo las escaleras de la torre, pretendiendo olvidarse para siempre de la morena, sin saber, que esa era la última vez que la vería como la persona sana e integra que siempre fue.

QUE LES PARECE? :$ Ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capitulo. Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Hola! :3 Se que pasó un año donde no actualice, pero demasiada vida me paso en este año! 3**

**Me mude de país, tengo otra profesión, otras personas con las cuales convivo y amo todo esto! Prometo no dejar mi historia jamás y actualizar minimo una vez semanal! He dicho!**

**En fin, ningún personaje de TWD me pertenece, disfruten! y no olviden comentar, que les gustaría que pase, que cambiar y que no! Saludos! -**

El cerebro de Daryl tenía un zumbido molesto en él. Ese zumbido no se iba mientras acomodaba su ballesta, bolsa de armas y alguno que otro suministro en el auto. No escuchaba, no quería escuchar más. En todas las relaciones que su cabeza hacía, el terminaba siendo el culpable de todo esto. Capaz, si ella no lo hubiera visto con Carol, nunca hubiera ido a esa estúpida búsqueda de leche con Glenn.

La mujer negra había llegado con la fórmula, y una historia pesada que salió de sus gruesos labios. En realidad, el cazador ataba cabos mirando la leche de la canasta, y un peluche en él, cuando su pensamiento se corto por completo al momento que Michonne dijo "un coreano y una chica linda" habían sido secuestrados por un tipo.

Maldición!- Gritó molesto mientras intentaba hacer que todo entrara en el baúl.-

Uno se encariña con ella, ¿verdad?- Beth se acercaba con una caja de provisiones. Daryl ladeo la cara de costado, nunca le había caído bien esa niña mimada.- Pese que sea molesta, controladora.. uno se encariña.- Repitió dejando la caja en el suelo y tomando la mano del cazador. Daryl, anonadado, libero su mano y comenzó a hurgar la caja que trajo la rubia.- Tráemela de vuelta, por favor.- Beso su cabeza y Daryl no pudo evitar notar que, esa sensación que le despertaba Maggie, no lo hacia otra mujer.-

Maldición.- Repitió más para si.

Maggie mantenía los ojos cerrados y trataba de serenarse en ese frío cubículo. Su cuerpo sufría espasmos y solo pensaba en lo estúpida que había sido, cuando Merle disparo el vidrio del auto, darle la espalda al caer al piso. Se sacudió intentando dejar ese olor a suciedad y alcohol detrás. El no olía como su hermano. Definitivamente no.

Tenía las manos atadas atrás de una silla y nadie le había dicho nada desde hace horas.

Pensó en la noche anterior y sintió asco y pena por si misma. Glenn estaba dispuesto a recuperar su relación pero ella, ya no sentía lo mismo, las cosas habían cambiado en su mente y también sus sentimientos hacia él. Recordo cada estocada que Glenn le proporciono mientras hacían el amor y solo podía pensar en cuando Daryl bajaba sus manos lentamente por su espalda hasta su cadera, para luego subirlas por su abdomen y apretar sus senos. Ese simple movimiento lograba más que intimar con Glenn toda la noche, admitió y dejo correr una lágrima por su sucio rostro. Pasara lo que le pasara hoy. SE LO MERECÍA.

¡Quiero saber donde están! Dímelo! Ahora!- El grito de Merle, desde el otro lado de la pared de chapa la saco de su intento de serenación. "Glenn..." Susurró con voz pastosa, muerta de sed y consumida por el miedo. Escucho cada golpe que su novio recibió, por el hermano del hombre con el cual se acostó, hace dos noches.- Dimelo, ahora!- Golpe. Golpe. Golpe.-

Se asombraba por lo estoico que Glenn parecía mantenerse, sufría por el, y por primera vez en semanas, quiso que Daryl apareciera en su vida, no por ella, sino por él. Glenn. El podria salvarlos de esto.

La puerta se abrió y apareció él. Maggie asumió que era el hombre que manejaba todo eso, al colocarse en su espalda y liberar sus manos atadas. Jugando ser un hombre educado con ella al pedirle permiso para compartir la mesa mientras la devoraba con la mirada. Prometiendo seguridad, que volvería con los suyos, siempre y cuando le dijera donde estaban. JA!

El cerebro de Maggie sufrió dejos de poder, feminismo y fuerza cuando le dijo "Levántate" en tono imperativo. Desobedeció y él reafirmó su pedido, demostrando quién tenía el poder.

Sácate la blusa, o traeré la mano de Glenn aquí.- Señaló el suelo detrás de ella, donde un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a asomarse. Gimió asustada, la sangre provenía del cubículo donde estaba Glenn. Los gritos allí habían parado.

Mire a esos ojos azules, tan distintos a los de Daryl. En dos días Maggie tuvo que desnudarse frente a tres hombres distintos. El que amaba o creía amar, deseaba y temía.

Con los dedos temblorosos se quito la blusa negra, y la tiro cerca del charco de sangre. No tenía miedo, sentía que merecía lo que le iba a pasar cuando le incitó a que se quitara el brassier negro. "Piensa en otra cosa" se dijo mentalmente, y con mucho esfuerzo intentó recordar aquella noche, en ese iris azul que la poseyó.

_Maggie Flashback _

_Sentí esa electricidad tan poco común recorrer mi cuerpo cuando, como si quisiera pedir permiso, Daryl besó mi hombro desnudo, la parte que mi blusa no cubría, mientras estabamos sentados en la mesa de la torre de vigilancia, de forma abrupta, como si no pudiera contenerlo más. Vi su rostro, aniñado de vergüenza por lo que había hecho y libere el fuego que crecia en mi interior, tomé desesperada su rostro y lo besé con fulgor, con pasión, como diciendo "Si, claro que sí". _

_Al principio, Daryl se retraía, no tocaba mi cuerpo a menos que yo colocara sus manos en mi cadera, o mi cuello. Era una pasión guiada y me sentia contrariada. Bajo los efectos del alcohol y segura en mi cabeza que no quería que esto se hechara a perder, lo empuje para que se bajara de la mesa, me sente sobre el borde escuchando su queja molesta y busqué su mirada. Simplemente respirando. Pude notar exactamente cuando esos ojos se llenaron de gloria cuando me quite la blusa y separe mis piernas, aun cubiertas por el jean sucio, sugestivamente, invitandolo._

_Fin Maggie Flashback _

Maggie volvió a la realidad de golpe, sintiendo el frio de ese galpón y viendo como el Gobernador se quitaba el cinturón. "Piensa en otra cosa" le dijo a su cabeza pero no funcionó. El ladeaba su cabeza de costado, sonreia ante el temblor del cuerpo de Maggie.

Se acercó lo suficiente para poder oler unos mechones de su cabello y susurrar al oído "Entonces hablarás?".

Has lo que tengas que hacer, y vete al demonio.- Dijo, sacando una valentía que creia muerta en ella. Una valentía que se había hechado a dormir, al sentirse muy cómoda bajo el ala protectora de Glenn. El Gobernador la tomó del cuello e inclinó su cuerpo sobre la mesa, exponiendo su trasero a su erección morbosa. Lo sentió embestirla como tres o cuatro veces, aún con sus pantalones puestos. Decidió no hacersela tan fácil, y lucho como pudo con ambas manos, solo logrando que se riera; con suma destresa, tomo sus manos por su espalda y apreto, logrando que gritara de dolor. Contuvo la respiración e intento pensar en él de vuelta.-

_Maggie Flashback II _

_Daryl dio dos pasos y sin pedir permiso ni darme el tiempo de asimilarlo, volvió a besarme, con esa intensidad que le había dado dos segundos antes, subiendo su aspera mano por mi espalda y desabrochando mi brassier. Sentí mi piel estremeserse ante el contacto de su lengua en mi cuello, mientras tironeaba de su cabello castaño para que siguiera. Le quité su chaleco de cuero y con una concentración dificil de lograr, desabotone su camisa._

_Iguales condiciones.- Susurré reprimiendo un gemido al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi pezón derecho.- Daryl...-_

_Fin Maggie Flashback II_

Volvió en si cuando el Gobernador, salió detrás de ella. Abrió los ojos con el terror grabado en ellos cuando escucho ese particular silbido de flecha y un grito detrás. La fecha no se había incrustado del todo bien en su ojo, pero lo suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Miro a la puerta y vio su rostro con el odio, temor y furia grabados en él. Solo podía mirar como Maggie lucia, desnuda, expuesta y con miedo.

Daryl.- Dijo con la voz gutural del llanto, por primera vez en ese lugar, aliviada.-

Ven, ven aquí.- Dijo susurrando, con temor de tocarla. Se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la abotonó con dedos trémulos. Evitaba el contacto visual y ella estaba agradecida por ello, no quería que sienta más pena por ella. Ese chaleco le quedaba enorme, pero la blusa yacía en el suelo bañada en sangre y era mejor que ir con el torso desnudo por ahí. Fue hacía el Gobernador y quito su flecha de la inerte cabeza.- Rick fue por Glenn con Oscar, vamos por aquí.- Señaló mientras me colocó detrás de él. Atrás de Maggie iba una mujer negra, que no quiso preguntar quién era. Debía ser de confianza, sino no andaría con el cazador.

Daryl.- Se escucho la voz firme de Rick, que pese al caos que se había desatado con los disparos que escuche, se tomó el tiempo de procesar y entender porque Maggie lucía así e insultó.- Vienen del sur, debemos volver por el mismo lugar.-

Glenn.- Susurro la morena al ver a su novio y pudo sentir la mirada de Daryl en su nuca. El pobre estaba destruido, no se podía distinguir la cantidad de marcas de cuchillo, golpes y moretones contenían su torso y rostro. Le sostuvo la cara unos segundos, con el peso de su alma matándola de a poco.- Vamos, Glenn.- Susurro nuevamente y ayudada por Oscar llevaron el casi peso muerto de su novio. Vio a Daryl más adelante, estoico y protector. No tenía la fuerza mental para procesar lo que sentía en ese momento. Solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes.-

Luego de esquivar unos cuantos soldados del Gobernador, salieron por una burificación, cerca de las calles, pero el tumulto que se provoco por los disparos era demasiado. Daryl encontró un almacén vacio y se escondieron ahí. Las preguntas eran demasiadas para Maggie, y sentía que solo la adrenalina la movia para seguir adelante y por un gran motivo que, le pesaba reconocer, solo tenía ojos para Glenn. Su cuerpo estaba en estado de shock y le costaba respirar sin gemir de dolor. Escucha voces a lo lejos, ideas de escapatorias, negativas.

Buscó entre los bolsillos del chaleco de cuero y encontro el pañuelo rojo. Cerro los ojos, tratando de serenarse. Creia que escapar de ahí integra y salva sería mucho más fácil sin todas las estupidas voces mentales que tenía que se dividian entre Glenn y Daryl. Oscar le paso un poco de agua y mojo el pañuelo para limpiar un poco la sangre del rostro de Glenn y darle de beber. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmo habló:

Daryl.- Maggie contuvo la respiración con un miedo culposo fuerte. Escuchar el nombre de Daryl de la boca de Glenn era suficiente para hacerla presa del pánico. Iba a enloquecer.- Fue Merle, Merle hizo esto.-

No escuchó el resto de la charla, se quedo en el suelo sentada de rodillas con el pañuelo en una mano y el corazón en la otra. Maldito Merle, maldito Gobernador. Miro sus muñecas, donde el hombre que la atacó, había presionado y marcado. Tomo un sorbo de agua, deseando que fuera un fuerte licor y mientras miraba a Oscar ayudar a Glenn a taparse con una campera de ese depósito, escucho su voz, alterada y fuera de si, cómo sonaba allá, en la granja, donde Daryl era nadie para ella.

Si mi hermano esta acá, tengo que verlo. Puedo convencerlo.-

Mira lo que hizo.- Señalo Rick.- Enfocate, debemos escapar de aquí.- Rick siguió convenciendolo de quedarse y enfocarse pero Maggs solo miraba su rostro. Nunca pensó en el pasado de Daryl, cómo el y su hermano terminaron con ese grupo. Y esta era la primera vez que lo veía asi conmocionado. Necesitaba ver al hombre que la llevo a exponerse al Gobernador y dejar que la tocara. Se sacudió sacando esa idea tan contradictoria y fuerte de la cabeza y se levantó del suelo. Le pedio un arma a Oscar y juntos ayudaron a Glenn reincorporarse.

Cuando salieron el caos fue total, pese a las latas de humo, perdieron a Oscar en el tiroteo y aunque no ella quisiera admitirlo, Daryl fue el culpable de ello. No lo cubrió, cubriéndola a ella.

Yo me quedo cubriendo, ustedes adelantense.-

Debemos mantenernos juntos.- Dijo sin pensar sus palabras.- Daryl.- Vio el efecto que tenía que ella diga su nombre antes, y esta no fue la excepción. Hizo una leve mueca de dolor, como si quisiera negar lo que pasaba.-

Tu debes llevar a Glenn, no puede por su cuenta.- Cargó su arma y repitió.- Yo te cubro. Yo los cubro.- Maggie asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Quién sabe si era por el, Glenn o simplemente por ella misma...

Debemos volver por él!- Grito enojada, ya en el linde del bosque donde Michonne apareció y Rick la encaró por haberlos abandonado y la muerte de Oscar. Glenn estaba apoyado contra un árbol herido, y pese a que Maggie se sentia horrible por admitirlo, no podía preocuparse por el en ese momento. Los soldados del Gobernador habían tomado a Daryl.- Daryl, esta perdido, no lo viste?- Le dijo a la mujer que Rick habia desarmado.- Segura?- Pregunto después de su primer negativa.- Mierda!- Dejo escapar, sin darse cuenta la atención que le daba Glenn desde el suelo.- ¿Rick? ¿Volveremos por él?- Rick la miro, luego de seguir discutiendo con Michonne y asintió.

Luego de haberlo rescatado, donde Maggie se lució con certeros disparos en varios caminantes y personas, caminaba contrariada. Miro a Rick, buscando alguna respuesta de porque demonios, Merle iba con ellos. Ella no lo conocía, ella soló sabía que su interrumpida vejación fue causa de el, ni más ni menos. Daryl no le dirigia la palabra, puede que sea por vergüenza, enojo o vaya a saber quién. Caminaba abatida, sintiendo el calor de la madrugada en su piel y por primera vez, dolor en todo su cuerpo. Luego de la fuerte discusión que se produjo cuando Glenn vio a Merle, Rick le pego un culatazo con su arma al hermano de Daryl para poder hablar mejor. De verdad, ese hombre era un idiota, se dijo a si misma Maggie. Cuando la discusión llevo a Daryl irse, Maggs puso el grito en el cielo. Sutilmente puso muchas negativas a la partida del cazador, cuando este decidió irse, se volteó a Glenn y Rick con un "yo me encargo".

Daryl, no hagas esto.- Maggie troto los últimos pasos, antes de que el llegue hacia Merle.-

Tu harías lo mismo si fuese Beth, antes de esto solo eramos el y yo...-

Pero ahora...-

¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que somos tu y yo? ¿O tu y yo más Glenn?- Maggie paro en seco con los ojos cargados de asombro.-

¿En serio vas a jugar asi? Idiota...- Susurró Maggie conteniendo el enojo para que nadie sospechara.-

Yo no estoy jugando a nada, Greene, fíjate bien quién lo hace.-

No es justo, tu eres tan culpable de esto como yo.- Dijo Maggie apretando los labios y pegandole en el pecho con el dedo indice.-

¿De qué?-

¿Disculpa?- Dijo Maggie contrariada.-

¿Qué es esto?- Repitió Daryl colérico. El no quería un 25% de ella, quería todo, aunque su subconsciente lo negara millones de veces.- No haré esto, Maggie. No tendré todos en contra por ti. No dejare lo único que me queda de sangre por ti. Adiós.-

Daryl.- Su llamado sonó como a llanto, dolor y humillación, pero Daryl no volteo. Rick paso por al lado de Maggie veloz, intentando frenar al menor de los Dixon sin éxito.-

Maggie viajaba en el auto sin sentir nada por primera ves en su vida, ni enojo, frustración, dolor. Todo se había ido dejando un vacio enorme en ella. Odiaba a Daryl. Le dio una amistad, algo con lo que ella podía trabajar y moldear para luego dejarla por Merle. Sinceramente, si Daryl no volvía a tocarle un pelo no le molestaba en absoluto, sabía que habían hecho las cosas mal. Pero el se había ido, al irse renunció a su amistad, sus clases de caballo, caza, charlas viendo el atardecer y simplemente esa compañía sin palabras que se brindaban. Maldito estúpido, pensó Maggie bajando los ojos.

Luego estaba Glenn, que la vio aparecer con la chaqueta sin mangas del cazador, con las muñecas marcadas y el rostro lleno de dolor, y pensó lo peor. Nunca escucho que no paso nada, que Daryl lo evitó. En su cabeza, Maggie había sufrido una violación de parte del Gobernador y en las últimas horas, vio lo peor que puede sacar de si una persona. Glenn no la miraba, las pocas veces que le hablo le gritó, y simplemente, no estuvo para ella.

En la prisión, el abrazo de su padre y hermana fue como respirar aire fresco de una madrugada hermosa. Se dejo abrazar, besar y rogó que nadie le preguntara nada. Su primera acción fue correr a las duchas, dejar correr el agua mientras lloraba a todo pulmón.

Se sentía vacía, sucia y ya no creía que merecía tanto dolor, no esta vez.

Daryl se había ido, el Gobernador casi rompe todos los estandartes que ella tan alto había colgado y construido y para variar, Glenn se había convertido en lo peor que puede una persona, en un ser de odio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Decidí subir otro capítulo más, para compensar el tiempo que pase sin escribir y lograr que puedan "engancharse" con la historia. Se que es una pareja/relación fuera de lo común, pero me encanta! **

**Espero que todos tengan buena semana!**

**Adiós! :3**

Se había ido. Tomo su estúpida mochila, su estúpida ballesta y se fue con Merle. El detonante de todo esto. Maggie sintió asco de si misma al ver que, sin poder admitirlo, su preocupación mayor era no volver a ver a Dixon. Pateó el jarro con agua que Beth le había traido esa mañana llamando la atención de Carol. La mujer se acercó con Judith en brazos a su celda.

-Qué quieres?- Preguntó Maggie con cara de pocos amigos.-

-Ayudame con Judith, por favor.- Dijo Carol con vos serena, como siempre. No se inmutó ante la actitud de Maggie, demonios, Ed era ocho veces peor.- Estoy haciendo una cuna improvisada para ella, sostenla por favor.- La castaña asintió, tomando la bebé mientras Carol iba por la caja que había visto horas previas a esto.-

-Judith, es un nombre horrible para un bebé- Dijo Maggie mientras sostenía a la bebé con suma destreza- ¿Verdad? Claro que si, claro que siiii- Dijo con voz aniñada abriendo los ojos sorprendida de repente: _Dixon no era su mundo_. Estaba tan costernada ante su... "Enamoramiento?" Nah... Más bien diría aventura de lo nuevo, razonó Maggs que olvido que lo principal era ella. Ella, Judith, Carl. No quería, pero demonios que si podía seguir sin él. Solo era un eslabón llamativo en su vida, su hermosa vida de prisión, vejación por parte del Gobernador y un novio que no le hablaba. Sonrió irónicamente, pero feliz. Ella podía con esto.- Nosotras podemos con esto, preciosa.- Le susurró a Judith provocando una sonrisa en ella.-

-Aquí estoy.- Carol traía una caja de cartón, más sábanas y retazos de telas. Se sento al lado de Maggie y comenzó a doblar las sábanas de forma que queden mullidas dentro de la caja/cuna.- Él volverá, lo sabes no?-

-Disculpa?- Maggie tanteó terreno, fingiendo no entender de lo que hablaba la mujer.-

-Daryl. Él volverá. Sólo necesita... Tiempo. Entre Merle, Rick y tú...-

-Qué demonios tengo que ver yo con Dixon? Shh Shhh... Oh Judith, lo siento.- La beba comenzó a molestarse con la alteración de Maggie, haciendo pucheros tiernos.- Carol?- Dijo con voz animada fingida para Judith.- ¿De qué demonios hablas?-

-En serio vas a jugar esa carta conmigo?- Rió de costado la mujer, con una sonrisa cómplice. Suspiró y miro por la ventana.- Recuerdo cuando estaba con Ed, a menudo solía romper una cañeria bajo la alacena, fácil una vez cada dos meses. Lo hacía con la simple excusa de traer al plomero de la ciudad a mi casa. Eran los mejores días del mes. No era atractivo ni nada por el estilo, muy tosco y panzón.- Rio Carol mirando al vacio.- Pero ese hombre, tenía un no se que que me provocaba comodidad, no me hacía sentir sola, y no era algo sexual, era la compañía.- Bajo la mirada melancólica.- Se que suena estúpido lo que digo, mi mejor amigo era un plomero. Me daba terror tener que decirle a Ed que las cañerías no funcionaban de vuelta y debía llamar a Stan, pero lo necesitaba. De verdad lo necesitaba. De otra forma hubiera sucumbido al abandono total de mi persona, y tenía a Sophia.- Maggie absorta en la dulce voz cantarina de Carol, olvido fingir "no entender" de lo que hablaba.-

-Crees que volverá?-

-Tiene por quién hacerlo, Maggie.- Tomo a Judith y la coloco en la cuna improvisada.-

-Entra perfecto.- Susurró Maggie abrazandose a si misma.- Carol...-

-No se que pasa entre ustedes dos.- El tono fue un poco más duro.- Pero Daryl es importante para mí. No me interesa lo que busques en el, siempre y cuando el no sufra. Ya tuvo suficiente.-

-Carol, yo...- Maggie se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la celda detrás de Carol, vio que Michonne estaba observando de lo lejos con su mirada fatídica y la ignoró.-

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123455676789456789123456789123455676789456789123456789123455676789

Salió afuera, necesitaba aire fresco, tenía el cuerpo entumecido de dormir toda la noche mal. Vislumbró a Rick, fuera de las rejas hablando sólo y sintió pena por él. Había olvidado por unos instantes la desgracia de Rick, de la que ella fue cómplice. Se acomodó la blusa negra y ajusto su arma detrás de ella, camino por el prado tocando el pasto y simplemente dejandose llevar a donde su cuerpo veía.

-A dónde vas?- Gritó viendo a Glenn preparar la camioneta.- Glenn!- Corrió el últmo tramo con dolor y se acercó a su novio.- Dónde dormiste anoche?- Glenn, estoíco acomodaba provisiones y las tapaba con un plástico.- Glenn, demonios, te estoy hablando!- Maggie levanto la voz y lo empujo levemente, alejandolo de la camioneta.-

-¿Qué te hizo?- Maggie abrió los ojos ente la pregunta de Glenn.- Tenemos que hablar de eso.-

-Tenemos? O tienes? De que sirve que te diga lo que...-

-Sirve, necesito saber!- Gritó Glenn fuera de si. Esquivo a Maggie y siguió acomodando las cosas.-

-Aún si decirlo me lastima? Bien.- Maggie se tomo la cabeza, y cerro los ojos, bajo sus brazos y se abrazo a si misma.

_"__No tienes que contarme nada, si no quieres"_ Retumbó la voz de Daryl en su cabeza, aquella vez en el lago, donde Daryl respetó sus pensamientos y deseos. Presa de la culpa, sintió que le debía algo a Glenn.- Me hizo desnudarme frente a él.- Glenn quedo paralizado, de espalda a ella.- Sólo la blusa y el brassier. Me miró, me miró por un largo tiempo. No tuve opción, era eso o el cortaba tu mano, y todo lo que podía oir era a Merle darte una paliza del otro lado del cubículo.- Maggie sintió nuevamente esa voz pastosa salir de su garganta.- Se colocó detrás mio, olió mi cabello y sonreia ante mi miedo. Tomó mi cuello y...- Glenn se giro para mirar a Maggie, del otro lado de la camioneta.- Se colocó detrás mío.- Repitió Maggie.- Lo pude sentir todo el tiempo.-

-Acaso él...?-

-No, no pudo. Daryl llego a tiempo. Pero a ti no te interesa eso. Quieres ir a cobrar una estúpida venganza que solo logrará matarte. Tampoco te importo escucharme cuando te dije miles de veces ayer que no, que no pudo violarme. No me escuchas, Glenn. Desde que...-

-¿Qué? Desde que me dijiste que no quieres hijos conmigo?-

-DEMONIOS, GLENN!- Gritó Maggie tomandose la cabeza. Sentía que volvía semanas atrás.- Acaso ese hombre tuvo que violarme para que sientas pena, amor o algo por mi más que asco y el deber de cobrar esa maldita venganza? Bien, vete!- Maggie giro sobre sos talones y corrió para la prisión con un dolor opresivo en el pecho. Sintió a Glenn buscarla y corrió más rápido. Glenn, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, la tomó del brazo para frenarla.- SUELTAME!-

Ambos se quedaron parados, uno frente al otro, respirando agitados. Maggie estaba con el corazón roto, sabía que no tenia porque sentirse así, pero lo estaba. Miro a su novio, con el ojo morado, el odio en su mirada y ese chaleco antibalas que le quedaba muy grande. No, la luz de la mañana no lo embellecía, lo empeoraba. Bajo la mirada, de repente sus botas eran demasiado llamativas.

-No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme.-

-Maggie...-

-No.- Safó del agarre del chico con determinación.- No puedo con esto ahora. Mudaré mis cosas a otra celda, no quiero hablar.-

123456789123456789123456789123456789123456789123455676789456789123456789123455676789456789123456789123455676789

Maggie camino segura de si misma por el prado e ingreso a la prisión sola. Tomo aire del frio lugar y comenzó a tomar sus pocas pertenencias para mudarlas a otra celda, alejada de Glenn. En una caja coloco la jarra de agua, una foto de su familia, algunas prendas y la cámara de fotos rota, que Alex había prometido arreglar. Mientras acomodaba todo, cayó al suelo una pequeña botella de perfume y sonrió. Fue el último regalo que le hizo su madre.

Mientras acomodaba todo en una celda del segundo piso escucho disparos afuera. Aterrada se acerco a un ventanal y lo vio. El Gobernador.

-Judith, Judith mi cielo, no... No llores.- Beso su tierna cabeza, mientras sentia que el corazón se le salía por la boca. Esto era distinto a todas las veces que se había sentido bajo presión, con miedo. Era terror. Mientras salía de la prisión cargada armas de fuego, su vista se nublaba con rápidas visiones sobre el día anterior. El Gobernador exigiendole que se desnude, sentir su erección tras ella, el olor a colonia que despedía su piel cuando lo tenía tan cerca que sentía el calor de su respiración. Un grito gutural salio de sus labios seguido de un "Beth!", le tiro una escopeta y empezaron de defender su hogar.

El le había quitado la dignidad, haría lo que sea para defender su hogar, padre, hermana... Judith y Carl.

El altercado duro unos quince minutos, en realidad, no disparaban a matar, disparaban a asustar, a imponerse, a hacer lo que hicieron con ella, solo que esta vez nadie debio sacarse ropa. Carol se defendía con el cuerpo de Alex, mientras que Hersell estaba expuesto en medio del pastizal. Busco a Glenn y notó que se había ido, que estaban solos y expuestos. Unos segundos después, salieron los caminantes de ese camión que estaba en los terrenos y rompió la reja.

Maggie pensó lo peor.

Un disparo le paso cerca del oído y se agazapó contra unas cajas y contenedores que la defendían, bajo la cabeza, contro cuantas balas le quedaban y dejo escapar un suspiro. Si esto seguía así, en diez minutos el Gobernador estaría dentro del terreno sometiendo a todos. Pensó en Judith y Beth, oh Beth. Hombre que la veía la quería para sí. No podía permitir que eso sucediera. Cuando volteó y apuntó, su disparo fue certero en la cabeza del hombre que disparaba a discresión sobre una torre de seguridad.

Fue ahí, cuando sonreia victoriosa que escucho la voz de Rick gritando su nombre.

Daryl.

Maggie volteó hacía el y lo vio atacar con su ballesta a varios caminantes que cercaban al policía; Carol tenía razón. Volvió.

Evitó que se formara la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios mientras veía que el Gobernador se iba. Glenn tambíen había vuelto, pero eso no la hizo feliz, al contrario, temía ver su reacción al notar que fue a algo sin gracia, que gracias a su "intento de venganza" quedaron más expuestos que nunca y perdieron a Axel.

Al corroborar que su padre estaba bien, Maggie se adentro agotada dentro de la prisión. Había dejado a Judith sola, y por otro lado, quería evitar todo tipo de confrontación entre "machos alfa".

Volvió a alegrarse por lo fresco que era dentro de la prisión y tomó a Judith en sus brazos, acunandola, feliz de que la pequeña estuviera calma, después de todo.

Escucho el tumulto de gente acercarse tras ella y volteó con Judith aún en brazos. El primero que entro dirigiendo la comitiva fue él. Notó que entro buscando su mirada, y por más feliz que estuviera Maggie por su vuelta, no le daría el lujo de regalarsela. _EL SE HABÍA IDO_. No le importaba las razones por las cual volvió, no por ahora.

Daryl miro su melena corta e incontrolable, su cuerpo se veía frágil pero contenido con Judith en sus brazos, esa niña le daba fortalezas. Sus ojos color caramelo rehuían los toscos de él y eso le molestaba.

"_No hare esto, Maggie. No tendre todos en contra por ti. No dejare lo único que me queda de sangre por ti. Adiós."_

Esas palabras sonaron en la cabeza de Dixon deteniendolo, antes de que pudiera decirle algo. La muchacha le dio la espalda mientras acunaba a Judith, y Daryl se dio el lujo de observar su fino y delicado cuello repasando esa noche.

El tumulto que venía tras el y la delicada voz de Merle gritando hizo que Maggie se girara espantada.

-Lo trajiste contigo?- Murmuró con los ojos como platos. Estaba sorprendia que Daryl trajiera el responsable de su humillación, un peligro potencial para Beth y Judith allí. A su hogar.- En que demonios est...-

-No podemos irnos!-

-No podemos quedarnos!-

Hersell y Rick entraban al pabellón principal cerrando la reja antes de que Merle ingresara, Glenn sin decir nada, observaba a Rick, esperando una acción.

-La escenita que monto el Gobernador es solo el tocando el timbre, imponiendose... Nadie sabe lo que les espera.- Dijo Merle y Maggie odio cada silaba pronunciada por ese hombre.-

-Llevenlo a otro bloque de celda.- Dijo Maggie mirando con desprecio a Merle.-

-No, el tiene razón.- Dijo Daryl y pudo sentir la mirada de decepción de Maggie atravesarlo como una flecha de su ballesta. Maggie tomo grandes bocanadas de aire, y decidiendo ignorar a Daryl, se volteo para mirar a Merle.-

-Todo esto es tu culpa, tu iniciaste esto!- Le gritó furiosa. Se volteó, para subir las escaleras cuando Beth decia:-

-No importa quién lo inicio, hay que ver que hacemos ahora, Maggs.- Intento tomar el brazo de su hermana, pero cedió ante la mirada de dolor de ella.-

Escucho las conversaciones vacias por un rato, desde su celda molesta. Odiaba la presencia de Merle en ese lugar, odiaba todo sobre el, incluido su hermano, en ese instante. Escucho algo sobre montar guardia y sabia que esa era la oportunidad perfecta de escapar de la vista de todos. Montar guardia en la torre de vigilancia, siempre esclarecía sus ideas. Y vaya que necesitaba esclarecerlas.

Bajo las escaleras sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, tomo la escopeta, unos binoculares y murmuró un "yo montare la guardia" antes de levantar el arma y apuntar a la cara de Merle. Todos se quedaron estáticos, incluida Judith. Inspiro profundo antes de decir:

-**Muevete**.-

Merle sonrio de lado y levanto las manos, apoyandose contra la pared mientras Maggie abria la reja, la cerraba y tiraba la llave a los pies de Rick. Salio pegando varios portazos que fueron escuchados por el grupo en silencio.

-Estamos atrapados aquí.- Dijo Glenn aumentando el tono de voz.- Con poca comida y municiones.- Retomo la discusión que venian teniendo, no soportaba meter a Maggie en su pensamiento en estos instantes.-

-Vamos a estar bien, hemos estado peor.- Dijo Daryl resuelto, mordiendose las uñas con su forma peculiar de hacerlo de costado.-

-Eso era cuando eramos solo nosotros. Antes de que hubiera una serpiente en el nido.-

-¿Vamos a seguir con esto?- Daryl saco pecho y enfrento al coreano, cara a cara.- Merle se queda, esta con nosotros ahora._ Acostumbrate_.- Miro molesto a todos, tomo las llaves del piso e impartiendo un insulto a su hermano se largo de ahí.-

-Yo hablare con el.- Suspiró Carol, tomando las llaves del suelo y caminando cansinamente hacia afuera. No necesito pedirle a Merle que se corriera, el tipo ya estaba tirado en el suelo riendo de la situación.-

Tal vez todo fue un error. Tal vez no debería haber vuelto. Tal vez ahora estaría comiendo un ciervo asado con Merle, como los viejos tiempos lejos de todos ellos, lejos de ella. Estaba intoxicando su mente de una manera poderosa. Pese al odio que vio en sus ojos cuando lo vio llegar con su hermano, todo lo que quería hacer desde que decidió volver fue volver a verla, pedirle perdón, rebajarse a eso que nunca concibió en su mente. Estúpida Maggie.

Subio a la torre de vigilancia enojado, frustrado. La encontró mirando por el ventanal, llorando, mirando a la nada con el arma en brazos. Maggie se volteó confusa y masculló un "no" cuando Daryl se acerco a ella. Daryl, determinado a borrar esa mirada de su cara dio un paso más cerca de ella.

Maggie levantó el arma.

-Dije que no.- Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que descubrir si podia resistir esa necesidad imperiosa de tocar a Dixon sin sentirse una basura. Un paso más. Maggie levanto el arma más en alto, apuntando a su cabeza.- Vete, ahora.-

-No.- Dijo el calmo. En un simple y rápido movimiento tomo el arma y la arrojo al suelo. Maggie, presa del pánico intento esquivarlo y tirarse al suelo para buscar el arma cuando Daryl la tomó por la cintura. Maggie forcejeo, gritó, intento rasguñarlo en la cara, pero la fuerza de Daryl era superior.- Maggie.- La llamo por su nombre, con ese acento sureño que pensó que no iba a escuchar más.-

-Sueltame! Sueltame! No... dije que no!...- Maggie gritaba desaforada, retorciendose mientras Daryl intentaba calmarla. Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo forcejeando, ambos pensaban en ese instante "Que demonios estoy haciendo?" pero lo hacían. Maggie lloraba, peleaba a muerte el contacto con Daryl, lo quería lejos de ella hasta que explotó.- Trajiste a Merle acá! Hijo de puta, lo trajiste! Aquí esta Beth, Judith, eres un maldito! Te odio, sueltame!- Mientras más gritaba Maggie, mas fuerte la sostenía Daryl. La tenia sujetada por detrás, cubriendo casi el total de su cuerpo, conteniendola. La fuerza de Maggie era inmensa y eso abrumaba peor a Daryl.- Lo trajiste aca...- Lloraba sin importarle como lucía frente a él. Con el dolor plasmado en el rostro, haciendo fuerza por soltarse y por el sufrimiento que tenía en ese instante su alma- Trajiste a Merle acá... Donde estoy yo.- Dijo en tono acusador. Sin pensarlo le mordió la mano a Daryl para exigir que la suelte.-

-Mierda, Maggie!- Daryl la soltó y ambos se reincorporaron del suelo.- Lo siento! Esta bien?- Daryl gritó molesto, haciendo su típico ademán de mano cuando algo le caía mal.- Lo siento, no sabía que otra mierda hacer! Tenía que volver!-

-Porqué con él?- Maggie se abrazaba a si misma, ya no lloraba pero tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas.-

-**_Porque antes de ser tu y yo, eramos él y yo_**.- Dijo sin pensarlo. Aclarando ese particular punto sobre la "i".-

Maggie bajo la mirada, anonadada ante esa primicia que salio de la boca de Daryl. Estaban a tres pasos de distancia, pero nadie se acerco. El sabía que quería su espacio, procesar lo de recién.

-Te fuiste.- Acuso Maggie y Daryl se tomo la cabeza y camino de una punta a la otra en el poco lugar que tenía. Rápidamente resolvió acercarse a la castaña y aplicar presión en su cuerpo con un tosco intento de abrazo.- ¿Qué demonios haces?- Maggie tenia los ojos abiertos y una mirada expectante.-

-Cuando las vacas van al matadero, se estresan y su carne se pone dura. Por eso, en los momentos previos a su muerte, pasan por unos corrales de madera que las mantienen en fila y le aplican presión.- Maggie tenia los brazos bajos y laxos. Tenía su cabeza dura, mirando el cuello de Daryl, respirando su perfume tan característico de su piel.- Esa presión libera endorfinas, y su carne es blanda y son felices, relajadas antes de morir.- Dijo como un niño que había aprendido un verso.-

-Lo sé, yo te dije eso.-

-Si sabes lo que hago, para que demonios preguntas?- Dijo Daryl molesto, mientras seguía apretando levemente el torso de Maggie, que gracias al cielo, había dejado de pelear su cercanía.-

-No quiero pensar en nada en este momento.- Reveló Maggie, dejándose apretar, de verdad se sentía bien.- Me mude de la celda que tenía con Glenn.- Comentó pero no dio pie a nada más.-

-Esta bien.- Daryl la soltó y se volvió tres pasos atrás.- Tenemos que enfocarnos en el Gobernador... Después de lo de hoy...- Comenzó a morderse las uñas, como hacía cuando estaba nervioso.-

-Te vas a ir de vuelta?- Pregunto Maggie, tomando los binoculares y mirando el linde del bosque, evitando mirar sus ojos.-

-No.- Dijo Daryl saliendo de la habitación. Dejando a una Maggie consumida en preguntas, y enfocada en vigilar. Cuando volteó se encontró con Carol en la base de la escalera mirándolo con altanería.- Callate.- Murmuró Daryl esquivando a la mujer.-

-Daryl.- Llamó Carol mientras bajaba las escaleras detrás de él.- Daryl escúchame.- Daryl volteó y con pesar, la miro a los ojos. El que Carol supiera que el tenia "algo" (N/A: a falta de nombre más propicio jaja) con Maggie, lo abrumaba como un niño chico, sentía que le fallaba a su amiga como persona, con todas las fichas ella había puesto en él.- Glenn tiene serios problemas contigo y Merle en este momento. Trata de no sumar uno más, por lo menos hasta que toda esta locura termine. Debemos estar enfocados, no es tiempo para...-

-Lo sé. No pasará más nada.-

-Lo dudo.- Susurró Carol bajando las escaleras y sintiéndose la madre de Daryl en ese momento.-

-ANDREA!- Gritó Maggie mientras bajaba corriendo las escaleras, esquivando a Carol y Daryl, con energía renovada.- Andrea esta en la reja! Vamos!-


End file.
